The Other One
by Equestz
Summary: When Damon and Stefan's little sister returns to Mystic Falls, for her brothers and long lost best friend? Will she find more in the small town then she first thought she would? OC. M. Just to be safe and for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First Fan Fiction ever please let me know what you think! I was always fascinated with the idea that the Salvatore brothers had a sister and this has been in my head for a while and of course the The Originals will obviously be in this!;)

Tell me if this is worth continuing or not! I won't be offened if not! I'v not a great writer! But I do hope you enjoy this!:D

Enjoy!:D -E!

* * *

After hearing news that her older brother's were in some sort of 'war' with The Original vampire's she decided to go and help them. But there was also the fact the Katherine Pierce had mentioned The Originals could her best friend be there? Be alive? After looking for her between running from the demons of her past before they caught up to her she had never managed to find her.

The last time they had seen each other was 1922. The 20's what a year the woman were seductive, the dancing would continue all night long and friends were born. It was truly the year that was her favourite even though her brother's were in a state of nothingness feeling anything but the guilt as they ripped throats and drained bodies' but who was she to talk she had been just as ruthless.

As her black Jaguar continued through the town that from the outsider's point of view seem quiet and quaint, but from the insider's point of view was a supernatural hangout, where often people were found mauled to death by an so called 'Animal Attack.' Tapping the leather steering wheel with her fingers to the beat of the music she ignored they stares that the pedestrians were giving her as she sped through the town on the way to her family home, singing at the top of her voice gaining approving and disapproving looks as they heard a voice that was quite beautiful drifting through the open windows'. As she pulled up into the brick paved driveway she leaned on her cars sleek black door pushing her ray bans to the top of her head pushing her stunning dark brown almost black wavy hair back with it. As she shut her car door she smirked a devilish smile slowly easing the door open. _This was going to be fun._

Greeted by the sight of her eldest brother sitting in front of the fireplace that was unlit and staring into his glass of bourbon that he was swirling around the glass.

"Elena, I'm seriously not in the mood right now to chat about Stefan." Damon spoke rather snarkily.

Smirking her thick British accent caught his ears first.

"Firstly that is no way to welcome a guest, no less your very own little sister and secondly..." she wasn't able to finish her sentence as she saw her brother stand up and flash right into front of her gabbing her face in his hands and he grinned wildly. Before picking her up in one major bear hug causing them both to laugh together.

Putting her down Damon looked into her piercing blue eyes, and smirked. God had he and Stefan missed their annoying baby sister.

"Now that's more like it Damie. I've missed you!" she smiled softly biting her plump pink lip's.

Pulling back Damon held her at a distance by her shoulders looking her up and down. Her hair was now shorter up to the bottom of her shoulder blades but still in beautiful waves and her beautiful innocent face that also held mischief and danger was framed with a straight side fringe that hung to the right of her face. Her 5'11 athletic yet curvy body was clad in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans tucked into tight dark brown slightly heeled boots with a and ivory peplum top that matched her beautiful glowing skin. He was cut out of her trance by her pouting face.

"Damon quit staring at me like that its creeping me out. Weirdo."

"Oh little sis have I missed you." Damon replied sarcastically smirking, causing her to roll her blue eyes in annoyance.

* * *

There's no going back now! Hehe!:D


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon lets go out drink, and you can let your irresistible big brother show you how we do it here in Mystic Fall's." Damon said dragging her to his blue Mustang and driving away towards Mystic Grill.

Once they arrived and walked through the old wooden Mystic Grill door Alaric turned his eyes to his vampire best friend and his companion whilst sipping on his bourbon. As they walked towards him Damon pulled her with him by her waist causing the history teacher to raise his eyebrows and hold in a snort as he saw a glare of annoyance from the beautiful brunette. _Had Damon compelled himself another annoying girlfriend or was this someone else. _

Cut from his thoughts by Damon Alaric turned to greet his friend.

"Damon, haven't compelled yourself another girlfriend have you?" causing the companion to snort earning herself a sharp nudge in the rib cage.

"Nope." Damon said popping the 'p'. "This is my lovely sister Emily Salvatore." Smirking as Alaric chocked on his drink coughing and sputtering everywhere. "W-What?"

"Half sister. Tecnically. But still my baby sis. Our lovely mother had an affair with some English bloke who had moved over, with a huge number of families, and out popped this annoying bundle of joy." Damon snickered. "We kept her a secret, annoying sister and all, could cause a bad reputation." Signalling to the bar tender for two more Bourbons.

"Dick."

"Language sister." He said smirking into his drink as the bartender handed them their drinks.

Being the ever nice man Alaric decided to greet the mini me's.

"Nice to meet you and I also agree your brother here is a dick." Causing her to giggle at Damon's frown.

"Shouldn't frown Damie, you'll get wrinkles." She winked sipping on her bourbon letting the liquid to burn her throat as she swallowed it.

"Already being ganged up on thanks." He said sarcastically smiling at his alcoholic best friend.

"So what brings you to Mystic Fall's."

"Well a number of things my brothers, The Original's and to help where I can I don't want to lose my brothers when I have only just got them back and with Stefan on the run with one I thought he could lead me to the others." Damon's eyes shot up to hers when she said this and he grabbed her wrist as she went to pick the glass back up.

"How do you know The Original's?" He growled out.

Turning to face her over protective brother she rolled her eyes. "I only know one, Damon get your bloody hands off me." When he did she continued. "We met in Chicago 1922."

_I was sitting alone at a bar my dark blue dress slowly raising up my leg as I turned and watched Stefan out of the corner of my eye. I watched him as he danced with a blonde woman who had short curly hair they lips almost touching as they danced to the jazz music. Catching her gaze I gave a small smile, that she returned before the song soon ended and she came sauntering up to me her cream dress swishing delicately around her figure. _

"_Hello, I see you were staring at the man I was dancing with. He's mine sweetheart. Get your hands off him." Causing me to chuckle and raise my eyebrows._

"_He's my brother, no need to worry about that, he fancies you I can see it in his eyes"_

"_Your brother. Stefan has a sister? Why the bloody hell didn't he tell me." She mutters._

"_Well we haven't seen each other for about seventy years my side of the family drama." _

"_Tell me about it. Mine and Nik's father has been hunting us for 900 odd years almost 1000, and he keeps getting closer and closer." She repliled sitting beside her on the stool and asking for a drink._

"_Well at least you don't have wolves and witches trying to kill you. At least Gloria here is more adapt to the darker side."_

"_Isn't everyone here?" _

_I laughed causing us both to giggle we drank and talked all night long we even danced together due to many men desires and dismay. We always met almost every day hunted together and Stefan didn't notice me once until I had to run before I got us both killed and then when I returned to try and find her she had vanished. _

They're eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

"They have a sister?" Alaric spoke first.

"Yeah, you don't know what you're up against if he undaggers all of his siblings do you?"

They looked at me god they were being naive.

This was going to get ugly all of a sudden the Grills door slammed open and men walked in searching the room. _Crap_.

"Damon, get out of her now." All of a sudden wooden bullets were flying everyone as people screamed and ran towards the fire exit. The sound of bullets whizzing by her hit her eyes first before the entire Grill screaming and rushing to get out echoed through her ear and the glass's and bottles smashed as they were hit with the bullets.

"Emily what are you doing this is so not the time for heroics. C'mon get you ass out he now he said as he was stood by the exit Alaric running out before him.

"GO!" She yelled trying to not show the panic on her face. This was not happening again and she was not losing a brother and he left reluctantly by Alaric dragging him away.

All of a sudden she felt myself be picked up and stabbed with a stake in the chest. Grunting and hearing Damon's yelling for her. The brunette pulled it out before stabbing it into the blonde man's head causing him to fall to the floor. Looking across the room towards the exit she caught Damon's eyes showing the shocked and confusion in his blue eyes, she looked at him apologetically before I sank her fangs into some other guy's neck draining his blood in a few seconds, the blood dripping down her once pink plump lips that were now stained red as she licked the liquid away. Two down three to go she though as she suddenly felt someone behind her. Too late she was suddenly threw onto the bar a bulky man holding Emily down his hands wrapped around her throat as he straddled her hips. Her fangs bared to with her eyes now still blue but glowing with fury as the veins under her eyes started pumping with blood and going black.

Quickly flipped them over pinning him by his throat as he struggled beneath her. She leaned down o his ear causing him to shiver at her seductive yet dangerous words. "I always like to be on top." As she looked up her hair fell carelessly over her shoulder. She laughed as she felt his blood pumping insanely beneath my finger. Damn, that just made her hungrier wanting to rip into his human flesh and drain him dry. _Maybe I should show him what I truly am_. I could feel my other pair of fangs itching to pierce their way out wanting to show him I was no longer just a vampire or that little black furred wolf, that somehow on one full moon I became both. I snickered at him as he looked up at me still looking intent to do some harm. "Give it up already how many more of you do I have to kill sweetie."

She looked into vengeful green orbs. He was actually kind of hot especially with that short brown hair and bright green eyes. Oh, she was going to play with him. She smirked biting her plump lips and watched as his eyes followed the movement she slowly leaned down towards him brushing their noses together before attacking his lips in alluring kiss which he quickly reciprocated. His strong hands trailing up her hips before she bit down on his lip's causing him to yell out in pain as she slowly licked the blood of his lips. _Vervain free, do they ever learn?_ "You little bitc-" She cut him off pressing a perfectly manicured finger to his lips. Before removing it. "Kill me, you blood sucking whore." He growled out. "That would be too easy, and I need you to do something for me, handsome." She smiled before she lured his green eyes to meet her piercing blue ones before compelling him.

"I'm being nice here I am hungry. And I. Want. To. Eat. You. But I'm letting you go. Now tell your little gang leader to leave me alone before I kill you all, and after you've done that." I was cut off as I was staked in my leg. Emily let out a growl of pain as I grabbed the man's head and smashed it against the counter, that was covered in shattered glass. How had she forgotten that there was another two left she turned to the other. Who was aiming a cross bow at her and trembling. _Newbie._ She looked down to the man she had just killed light blonde hair and a face. _What a shame._ She watched as the blood poured effortlessly in little streams from his cuts where the glass had scraped his skin not quite going in only scratching the surface as he sunk to the floor head resting on his shoulder.

"God. You are all very demanding." She said looking towards the boy, who seemed no older than 20 his brown hair and forhead creasing in concentration. She looked down at how now blood stained top. "Damn, and this is my favourite top. Bloody bastards." She growled. Causing the boy to drop his weapon and run.

Her face now appearing human she looked down at her leg, the splinters and stake making blood seep through her dark blue jeans.

She growled as she tried to pull the stake out of her leg only to watch it break in half. "You have got to be kidding me right now!" and watched the man she had compelled walk aimlessly away. Looking around the now destroyed Grill she decided it was time to leave, just as the Sheriff's made their way in she quickly managed to flash away with half a stake still lodged into her leg.

Arriving at the Boarding house she was greeted by a terrified looking Damon and an equally worried Alaric.

When they heard the door open and close they stopped their argument and their heads whipped around to see a bloodied Emily. Her ivory t-shirt now ripped and stained in someone else's blood and a stake hanging out of her jeans that were equally stained and shredded with half a wooden stake hanging out of it.

Damon got up stalking towards her. "What the hell was that Emily!" he yelled grabbing her shoulders while she stood resting her injured leg. "I have been going insane here. Thinking that they had killed you. Who the hell were they?" he gritted out between his teeth.

"Damon, later okay." She snarled. "Get this stake out of my leg. Please!" She said while Damon looked annoyed.

"Fine but we are talking about this after." He stated firmly.

She only glared in response her vampire features coming out slightly as she snarled at him her eyes glowing again the bright blue colour they had once been.

Quickly getting in between the too Alaric spoke up before they killed each other. "Hey. HEY. Guy's let just calm down. First things first we need to get that stake out of your leg and then we can talk about what the hell happened back there. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Damon?"

"Fine."

"Now lie down and Damon go get the stuff." They obeyed as Alaric ripped her jeans so he could tend to the wound, looked at the splintered skin around it making a hissing sound as he gently tried to pry some of the splinters out.

When Damon came back in with tweezers and other equipment he helped Alaric pull out the splinters until the reached for the stake causing the brunette to yell out and make them jump back.

"What the hell!" Damon said jumping back when she lunged for him.

"Be gentle!" she snarled.

A devilish smirk spread across his face as he held the stake and ripped it out. Causing his sister to hybrid features to come out. Her blue eyes glowing like a wolf's but with a vampires black veins underneath and he two sets of fangs one larger and one smaller to pierce through her teeth. Making Damon stare in shock. "What the hell? How do you have two sets of fangs?" he trailed off finally realising it he had seen it before on Klaus but that was impossible. "That's impossible." He said shock and surprise etched all over his face. He grabbed onto her forearms and pulled her forcefully towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I changed the story around a bit I wasn't really sure about that flashbacks before. Tell me if you would like more of them in the future though. What do you think of the character Emily as well? Please Review! It helps me a lot!:D And Thank You so much for Reviewing/Following and Favour ting! Mean A lot!:D**

"Emily tell me what happened to you. What did Klaus do!" he said firmly looking at her face that was slowly turning back to its normal features. "Damon I don't know it just happened at the beginning of summer." "Wait so when Katherine turned you your wolf side and vampire side didn't mix?" he asked confused. He knew his sister was a wolf he remembered the night he and Stefan had found her staring in the mirror Katherine stood behind her telling her to try and calm down, when she had turned to him making him jump back in surprise her feature's had changed. Her bright eyes now glowing a fiery blue and large fang elongated from her gums. But as she looked at her brothers they disappeared. Katherine had told them that their half sister was half wolf, and the myths about the creatures that the full moon controlled.

"You know another one like me." She asked curiously hope almost lacing her voice. "Klaus. He broke it as well just before summer. But how come it also turned you into a Hybrid?" he questioned eyes narrowed in frustration and anger.

She spoke strongly. "We will figure this out Damon. But for now I need to find Stefan and Klaus to get our brother back and find out what happened."

"Wait a second. Klaus. No." He spoke firmly causing her to roll her eyes at his over protectiveness. "Damon." She whined. "No are you trying to get yourself killed?" He yelled flinging his hands up in the air.

"Well tough Damon, you can't control my life." She hissed. Causing him to flash over to her holding her by her throat. "Oh yes I can and I will even if I have to lock you in the cellar." He growled out between gritted teeth when he was suddenly thrown to the floor. Getting up again he rushed over to her when suddenly a crack was heard and his world fell into darkness.

Emily towered over his body. "Sorry Damon, but I have to do this." She whispered before she quickly changed into dark blue skinny ankle jeans that rolled up at the bottom with another cream coloured peplum top. As she tied her hair up she grabbed a few blood bags and entered her Jaguar and headed to Chicago. As she drove she turned the music up and broke a few speed limits' she wasn't the most patient person in the world. That she would admit.

As she arrived she headed to an old bar she hadn't been to in almost ninety years. When she was greeted with two faces, one slightly familiar and one she could never forget, her brothers.

As the door opened the two men turned to look at who stood in the door way. Stefan's jaw dropped as he went to rush over to her and bring her into his arms but was held back when Klaus said No. Causing him to glare daggers at the Hybrids arm.

"And who do we have here?" Klaus gave a wolfish smirk as he watches her face turn to his narrowing slightly.

"None of your business." She snarled as she flashed over to Stefan at and insanely fast speed wrapping her arms around him as he held her. Grabbing her face in his hands. He looked into her blue eyes as she grinned up at him.

Klaus was curious to say the least. This woman seemed so familiar. She also seemed to have a fiery temper just like his beloved sister.

"Hello brother." She beamed up at him.

"Brother?" Klaus asked a look of surprise etched on his features. "Now that I was not expecting." He chuckled his dimples now showing making someone deep inside Emily flutter.

Stefan quickly looked up and glared at Klaus. Quickly pushing his sister behind him making her roll her eyes. _Do they not realise I can look after myself idiots_. "Yes, sister and I swear to god you touch her and I will kill you Klaus." Stefan warned just as Gloria turned up.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" the dark skinned woman smirked. When her eyes landed on Emily. That was the aura she was getting off of her. Power. That had made her come out the back and to check on the bar.

"Emily Salvatore. Now that's a beautiful face I've missed." Gloria tutted.

"Gloria, you haven't aged a day. What's your secret lovely?" The brunette asked walking over to her old friend and hugging her.

"Wait, you know Emily?" Stefan asked confused. Whilst Klaus watched on in fascination. There was something different about this woman in front of him and he craved her in every way possible.

"Well yes Stefan, who could miss a beauty like this." She said gesturing to her friend. "She came looking for you in the 20's looking for her big brother." She smiled. As Stefan looked at his sister.

"The 20's?" he looked slightly confused towards his sister for confirmation.

When she nodded. "Oh yes, and I found you Mr Ripper." She smirked gesturing up and down to him.

"I thought you seemed familiar, love." Came the British accent that had been silent until now.

Everyone turned towards him. "The woman who seduced men before killing them. Very original I must say sweetheart." He said getting up and walking towards her stopping when they were mere inches from her face. Noses almost brushing. As his breath brushed along her face.

Emily surprised him when she bit her bottom lip trying to suppress a laugh that quickly escaped her lips. The Hybrids eye narrowing in annoyance. _Now he did not predict that._ "Something funny, love?" he growled.

As she tried to suppress her laughs she looked at his face she could see he was getting angry. "Aw, Klausy. I'm not scared of you." She mocked patting his cheek before she turned her back on him only to be pulled back her back against his chest she could feel the rumbling as he pushed her hair behind her ear and growled into her ear. "You should be, sweetheart." When his breath caught in his throat her scent was intoxicating as he smelled her neck he felt his features changing on they own his eyes now glowing a bright golden colour as his fangs went to bite into her neck. In a blur she had him pinned down by his throat on the bar. Her Hybrid features now in full force making him look up in shock his face now going normal just as hers was. He pushed her back making her crash into a table before advancing like a predator towards its prey to her.

Gloria watched in amazement when suddenly it all clicked. "No way." She chuckled to herself as she watched the scene before her. _Now this was getting interesting._

Klaus now annoyed held her by her throat watching as she struggled to pry his hands away as she stared into his eyes. Her hair falling behind her shoulders as she held onto his arm. "That's impossible." He chewed out between clenched teeth. "I didn't turn you and my Hybrids are failing." He snarled before turning his eyes towards the now smirking witch with threateningly eyes.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" He roared now holding onto the smooth skin of the Hybrids arm tightly that if she wasn't half vampire he would be sure would be bruised as he held onto her tightly almost breaking her arm in the progess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry It's so short it was rushed to get out! Next one should be longer! Thanks Again for all the Reviews/Follow and Favourite's!:D**

**Enjoy!:D**

* * *

Suddenly he felt himself pummel to the ground. Growling he got up and lunged for the younger wolf, snarling as he did. He stopped a few feet before her when his head felt like it was being split into two, falling to the ground he looked up to the amused face of the blue eyes as she crouched before him. "Now that is no way to treat a lady. Klausy." She sighed smirking as she did so.

Releasing him from his pain Gloria lowered her hand and stared at the two. She smirked to herself. "I believe you two, are either meant to be lovers or enemies." She chuckled at the shocked faces. "But by the way you two are going... I'm going to say enemies."

The silence was broken when Klaus snarled. "Stefan come on were leaving!" he snarled. "When I get back you better be gone." He growled at the youngest Salvatore who was now leaning against a table. "Maybe. Maybe not." She whispered seductively into his ear her warm breath whipping his skin as she sauntered out of the bar and walking onto the street looking for her latest prey.

Walking towards the main street her heels clicked against the concrete pavement her hair now tied up in a messy pony tail her side fringe hanging loosely around her face her curls bouncing around her shoulders with each step she took, her blue eyes searching for her meal. When she spotted a young woman who had light brown hair and dark eyes walking alone, quickly jogging over she compelled the woman to follow until they were in an alley she quickly lunged for the woman's neck piercing it with her fangs as she sucked the delicious liquid from her veins until she became weak, compelling her to forget she bit her wrist and fed her, her blood, quickly wiping the blood from her lips as she carried on down the street when something caught her eye.

Walking over to the shop she spotted her brother and Klaus in a woman's clothing store. Pushing the door open she walked across the store without being spotted by the two supernatural beings who were sat drinking champagne. Flashing over onto Klaus lap she looked into his angry eyes.

Smirking she decided to tease him. "Miss me?" She spoke innocently as she felt a hand creep over and squeeze her hip that was visible from her t-shirt rising. "Of course love, how could we not miss your delightful company?" He spoke smoothly trying to control himself from kissing her neck that was on show. God this woman infuriated him yet all he could think about was ripping he clothes from her body and having his way with her. When a voice broke through there haze making Emily snap her head around her curls flying everywhere. "There has to be more to this dress?" came an annoyed tone. "Well there isn't." Came Klaus's exasperated tone. Walking out Rebekah's jaw nearly dropped at the sight before her sat on her Brothers lap sat her best friend in skinny jeans and a tight dark blue t-shirt with black heels. "Emily?" Whipping her head around from looking from her brother to face her smiling best friend. "Bekah?" She whispered her eyes bright. Before she flashed to her best friend in a bear hug. Making the men look on in confusion.

"Anyone care to explain what's going on right now?" Stefan interrupted causing the two woman to glare at him. Making his thick eyebrows rise in surprise. When the spoke simultaneously. "My best friend!" Like they should know that.


	6. Chapter 6

Turning back to her best friend she looked into her eyes. "Bekah? Where have you been?" she asked confused but also happy that she got her best friend back. Following her eyes to land on Klaus she raised an eyebrow. "My dear brother here, daggered me." She spoke angrily. Causing Klaus to chuckle. "Yes, dear sister. I did. You would've got yourself killed if I had not." Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "No I wouldn't of Nik. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself." She snarled.

Stefan then decided to speak up before a big family argument broke out. "I would love to hear the rest of this conversation. But I need some air." He said getting up and walking out of the shop where he spotted Katherine across the road, he jogged over to speak to her.

Watching her brother leave she turned to the older vampires. "Just wait up a second here, you daggered your own sister?" Emily spoke eyebrows furrowed. "Yes. And most of my siblings." Came the answer as he smirked. "Wow. You really are a giant ass." Emily spoke while taking Stefan's old seat. Patting his lap Klaus asked seductively. "I'm sure my lap would be much better sweetheart." He winked causing her to roll her eyes and focus on her best friend.

As they walked back towards Gloria's bar. Klaus couldn't keep his eyes off of the fiery Hybrid. Walking with his sister her hips swaying as she walked and her hair bouncing around her shoulders.

He felt his eyes begin to turn before he quickly got them under control. She seemed a complete mystery and he wanted to discover all that lay beneath that beautiful exterior.

As they entered the bar they found Gloria sitting at a large dark wooden table looking threw her grimore . Turning around she smirked at the sight of them. "Well if it isn't the four musketeers." She grinned before her eyes landed on Rebekah. "Hello Hunny long time no see." She smiled. "Nice to see you again Gloria, and alive." She smirked. Causing her to roll her eyes. God these two were going to cause chaos.

As they all sat down a metal can rolled through the door causing everyone to turn towards it as there was a faint odour coming out of it causing them to gasp for breath. "Vervain." Stefan wheezed.

Causing Emily's eyes to snap up as she caught sight of three people entering now throwing a wolvesbain grenade at her causing her to cry out in pain and fall on all fours as it burned her body. "Didn't we warn you Emily. You don't mess with us." A man hissed in her ear causing her to look up her lungs trying to desperately find some oxygen. Feeling her skin heal over she smirked up towards the large man. Her eyes blazing into his chocolate brown ones. "Didn't you get my message? Damn." She hissed as she lunged at him only to be staked in the abdomen causing her to fall into his arms. Klaus stared in shock now recovered from the burning gases. Hearing a groan of pain he saw Stefan heading towards the back exit and Gloria knocked out on the floor. Rebekah was nowhere in sight when his eyes landed on Emily falling into some mans arms. He snarled as he launched towards him almost as if his body was on auto pilot. But before he could grab her he saw her pull the stake out and throw it with her weak strength at the man in front stabbing him in the back before she jumped out of his arms. Grabbing the man's neck and biting viciously into it causing him to scream in agony grabbing his neck and falling to his knees as she turned around and grabbed the third man by the throat as he tried to run at her with a stake dipped in vervain the smell poring off of the wood in waves. Klaus quickly grabbed him off of her and looked up smirking seeing the blood dripping of her chin her eyes now in her Hybrid features as she flashed over to the man trying to run out with the wooden stake still sticking out of his back blood pouring down his back. As she threw him backwards stalking towards him. The other Hybrid caught his sister dragging Gloria and Stefan away from the action as he quickly bit into the man's neck before snapping his neck and licking the blood of his chin. Just in time to see a man flying across the room landing on his back with a wheezy gasp as he landed on the stake piercing him through his lungs. Before he hand quickly dug into the first mans chest his dark eyes widening before he fell to the floor his bloody heart ripped out into her hand. Before she threw it to the floor. She looked up breathing heavily into Klaus's stormy blue eyes as he grinned at her. Causing her to chuckle at the goofy smile on his face his dimples now in full view. She would never repeat this to anyone but he was very attractive. They looked away from each other when the others came back into view. Giving her best puppy dog eyes she looked at Gloria and apologised for the few smashed tables and dead bodies lying around. When Rebekah spoke up.

"There still after you?" She asked slightly confused.

"Mhm-mmm." Emily mumbled leaning back onto the table her face now back to normal. When Klaus head shot to hers and stared at her curiously. "Still? Just how long have they been after you?"He questioned arms folded across his chest as he leaned against a wall watching as she started cleaning up after herself and him. "Awhile." She mumbled as she continued helping Rebekah and Gloria tidy up the bar. About to say something but receiving a warning glare from his sister. Klaus rolled his eyes and sighed as he poured himself another drink. Watching as she bent over to pick up some glass feeling himself harden at her shapely ass in those tight jeans. Enemies or lovers?

A few hours later he watched as Emily and his sister danced with some men and laughed together.

As the man grabbed her hips, Emily wrapped her arms around the guys neck, as she continued to dance seductively with him not realising the man striding towards them when suddenly the other man was pushed away and another body pressed against her back feeling warm breaths caress her neck as she continued to grind with the man. When his British accent filled her eyes. "Aren't you a little minx, love?" Making her laugh and turn around a bright smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck staring into his dark blue eyes. She pretended to think for a minute biting her lip making Klaus just want to nip at the soft plump lips. Before she spoke up again. Feeling something pressing into her thigh she smirked at him. "Unless you have a phone in your pocket. I'd say you were enjoying the show." She winked before going to dance with his sister causing him to smirk. Watching as they continued to dance to the pulsating music letting it flow through their body as the danced. Before long Gloria was giving last call. She hopped onto a seat next to the other hybrid seeing him moody mood all over his face as he poured himself another drink.

"And why are you so moody." She asked taking his glass and a sip before handing it back to him. "You just ruined a perfectly good drink there, love." He smirked as he traced the rim with his finger tip. "Oh come on. Were the same. Just I'm more sexier." She winked. He chuckled. "When Gloria finally contacts The Original witch, there will be more of us." He replied leaning over to her. "And that reminds me. If you weren't created by me. How are you a Hybrid." He said narrowing his eyes as she took a drink of his bourbon again.

"You want the truth Nik, I really don't know." She laughed. He smiled as his name sounded beautiful from her mouth. "Maybe the spirits thought you needed a challenge." She said looking straight ahead smirking out the corner of her eyes seeing his eyes narrowed. "And what makes you think you can beat me, love?" He asked angrily. "I'm a thousand years old and you're just over 100 and something."

Smirking her bright blue eyes bore into his, when she leaned forwards and whispered to his lips. "Because were so different and yet the same." Pulling back now she looked him over. "Plus you think with your pants and not your head so much." She winked causing him to growl in annoyance.

"No need to growl Nik, you not a wolf yet." She laughed as he chuckled at her. So full of life. Maybe his first opinion of her wasn't right after all?


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long but here it is!:D Thanks you for the Review's/Follows and Favourite's!:D And If you have any suggestion's please tell me! It haven't really planned this story and could use some motivation for future chapter's!:D Thank You!**

**Enjoy!:D**

* * *

Turning her head to look around she caught her dark haired brother walking in, making her groan. This wasn't going to be good. "Well, hello sister." He smirked. "Klaus." He said before hopping onto the stool next to her. Giving him a suspicious look she turned to look around the bar. Damn, Rebekah had disappeared. Sighing she turned around. "I see they are now letting in the riff-raff." Klaus snarled slightly. "Oh honey, I've been called worse." Damon replies sarcastically. These two were worse than woman it was official. "So... Emmy. What are you doing with the enemy?" Shaking her head making her curls fly about she drunk the rest of her drink. "I was just having a drink. 'Damie'." She spoke innocently. Causing him to narrow his dark eyebrows at her. Holding her gaze. When all of a sudden Klaus had grabbed his throat in one hand lifting him completely off the floor. _Crack._ "Oh, what was that. Didn't sound very good now did it. You know I don't know how many freebies I signed up for when it came to sparing your life." He smirked. "Let him go Nik." He heard the youngest Salvatore ask rather firmly. "Sorry love, I'm not one for taking orders." He chuckled darkly. "Now Damon, sorry if I miss your heart the first few times I'm a bit boozy." Klaus sneered whilst grabbing the cocktail umbrella and japing it into Damon's chest, making him groan in pain.

Damon suddenly felt himself thrown to the floor winding him at the impact. When he saw his sister stood protectively in front of him. Was she insane? Klaus would kill her for that now.

"I said let go." She spoke dangerously, causing the other Hybrid to arch an eyebrow at her as he strode up to her. "You can't control me sweetheart." He snarled. When he suddenly felt a slap against his cheek, which stung pretty badly. He snarled at her making her copy his recent gesture. "Just because your family hates you. Doesn't mean you should go around destroying others. You killed my brothers girlfriend. Her Aunt the last of her family except from her younger brother, for your own selfish needs." She laughed unhurmously. At his death glare as he pinned her to the ground. "That's enough, Emily." He snarled. "Why?" "Because you no more than a stupid little girl. Who knows nothing about my family, my life, so I suggest you shut that pretty little mouth of yours."

He was taken aback when she laughed in his face. Who the hell did she think she is. His eyes now glowing he lunged for her biting deeply into her neck making her whimper in slight pain as he fought a moan, at how sweet her blood was, it was different than anything he had ever tasted before, but suddenly he found himself on the floor baring his teeth at her as she held her neck from his rough fangs.

Pushing him off she felt herself changing. Falling to the floor she whimpered as her bones started cracking. As she clawed the ground and within a minute she stood there a pure black wolf with piercing blue eyes growling, her black ears back as she watched Damon walk move out the way as she watched him turn into a bronze coloured wolf with the big golden bright eyes.

As Damon ran out the bar, he quickly threw Stefan off Elena, as she held her arm in pain. Glaring at his brother he hissed out to him. "Don't go into the bar." Looking to Elena he quickly hurried he into the car. "What's going on?" She yelps confused. "Big wolves fight against our sister and the 1000 year old Original Hybrid." Elena's big brown eyes widened. "What? Damon you need to help her he will kill her!" She almost yelled. She had only briefly met Damon's and Stefan's younger sister but she seemed nice, and friendly towards her. "You don't think I don't know that. I was getting your ass to safety before I go help my little sister." He hissed about to walk off when he felt a warm hand grab his arm as he watched Stefan run through the back entrance. Turning around he stared at Elena, his perfect Elena. "Damon, their wolves. You could get bit and knowing Klaus he won't be so generous with his blood this time." Elena's voice rang through his head as her worried words sunk in he grabbed her olive cheeks between his hands. "Elena, I will be fine just stay out of sight. Please." He begged when she nodded and got back into the car, he followed Stefan to find him with Gloria. Two human forms of a very naked Klaus stood up and sister on the other averting his eyes from either gaze he watched as Stefan wrapped a blanket around his sister who still had blood on her neck but the wound had healed from his bite.

As Klaus found his trousers still wearable he quickly put them on before grabbing his t-shirt and slipping it on as he strode out of the bar. Rage filing his body and mind. As Damon drove Elena and Emily back home, he looked over at his sister who was still wrapped in a large blanket staring straight ahead as they drove, Elena was in the back silent as she mulled over her convocation with Stefan, trying to push the tears that threatened to fall back.

After dropping his Elena off he and Emily went back into the boarding house, as she got changed and went to find Damon who was in his room reading a book with a bottle of Bourbon on his nightstand.

Crawling into his bed, she laid next to him her head resting on his chest like she had in the past, when they were human. "Is Elena okay?" Emily looked up into his eyes. "Yeah, she's dealing with it." He sighed as he pulled her closer. Them both eventually falling asleep.

* * *

The next day she met up with Elena and some of her friends. Caroline, a baby vampire, and Bonnie, Emily's descendant.

As they sat in the grill, sipping their drinks which were all fresh lemonade. The chatted about brief stuff before Caroline spoke up. "So Emily, fancy joining us, tonight. All the seniors are pulling pranks all over high school." She raised her eyebrows excitedly. "C'mon, you have to join us."

"Sure, why not. It could be fun!" She laughed. When Caroline pulled her into a hug reciprocating it.

As Elena gave her a thumbs up and Bonnie laughed. At the shocked expression on the youngest Salvatore's face. She seemed genuinely nice, loyal, and clever. That was rare especially in a vampire.

"So it's settled, we all meet in front of school at 5:00pm!" Caroline sing songed before checking her watch. "Sorry girls, I'm late for meeting Tyler. Bye!" They waved their goodbyes.

"Wow, It's hard to find a vampire that human." Emily smiled. "I like it!" She said smiling at her two other friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon after Elena left, leaving only the Witch and Hybrid alone together. Bonnie decided to ask the young woman in front of her the question that had been plaguing her mind, for the last half an hour.

"You're different." She stated bluntly causing Emily to look up from phone, reading a text message from Rebekah. Smiling she put it away. "I know, don't know how or why though, and even your ancestor Emily Bennett couldn't figure that out." She shrugged. "What was she like?"

"The other Emily. Amazing, Powerful, she knew what she was doing and knew the consequences, that would come with them. Brave and loyal, a lot like you. We used to talk a lot, sit in the gardens she used to tell me about magic, Vampire, Werewolves. We were good friends." Causing Bonnie to smile. Emily softly placed her hand on top of hers. "I won't hurt you Bonnie, I will protect you the best I can, you seem like a true friend and I would like to be yours." As she said those words Bonnie felt and saw the sincerity in her eyes and voice, she was telling the truth. "I'd like that too, you're different from other vampire's and Hybrids." Causing the Hybrid to beam at her. Before getting up. "I need to leave now my brother's will be wondering where I am, Do you need a lift?"

"I'm okay thanks' see you tonight at school."

Getting a text to meet at Elena's house, Emily headed there. Knocking on the door Elena greeted her and invited her in, where she was greeted by Caroline and her boyfriend a werewolf Tyler, and the youngest Gilbert Jeremy who was staring at her. "Emily you made it!" She embraced her in a tight hug taking her hand and leading her around the counter she smiled, at the two boys while Elena tried to hide her laughter from her face, she could see Emily was not used to being hugged often.

"So Emily, this is Tyler my boyfriend, he's also a werewolf." Caroline spoke confidently. God this blonde was great! Shaking his hand, she smiled at him. "Nice to finally meet another werewolf!" She smiled causing him to smile too. Hearing a cough, she turned around to find Jeremy standing there with a goofy smile on his face. "You must be Jeremy Gilbert, the youngest of the Gilbert household." She smirked causing him to blush at her beauty and confidence.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. I-I'm sorry I have to go, shift at the Grill." He lied before heading out the door.

Causing her to laugh turning around she looked at Elena's shocked face. "I think I might of scared him away." Before they all headed into Tyler's Jeep and towards the school.

"So Emily when you thinking about joining us here?" Tyler spoke up.

"Next week, I have a few things I have to sort out before I join here." She smiled. As they all headed into the History class room where Tyler and Emily put down the boxes' they were carrying. "What's in there?" Elena spoke up. Causing Caroline to smile. "Mouse Trap's!"

After placing down the boxes' Elena offered to show her around the school, as they walked into the Gym. Elena introduced her to the many leering boy's and jealous girls who looked at the two beauties' with envy. A cute quarter back spoke up. "Wow, You're Stefan's sister?" He shook his head as if to clear his mind. "Yep." She spoke popping the 'p'. Causing his eyes to shift to her lips.

"Are you signing up here?" He asked curiously. "Yeah, I start next week." She spoke knowing she could just compel herself in with any problems. "Nice, anyways I have to get back to the lad's see you around." He winked. Causing her to suppress a laugh.

All of a sudden the gym joins slammed open making them turn towards the intruder's. "Senior's. You've been busted, head on home now guys." Klaus smirked s he talked in an American accent. As he strode in his presence giving off a deadly vibe. Standing beside Elena, the younger Hybrid narrowed her eyes in anger and hatred. "What are you doing here Nik, I was hoping to get rid of your arrogant presence ." She mocked. "I suggest you leave love unless you want me to kill you?" He smirked. As Stefan and Elena stood silently. As Emily stared down Klaus neither of them giving in until Emily broke it. "Now that's what I thought sweetheart." He smirked. Causing an animalistic growl to come from her chest. "Now Elena, It seems you've caused me a little problem. You see because you're still alive I can't create anymore Hybrids. And that was the whole point of breaking the curse, so I need your witch friend to find my loophole."

"What makes you think that anyone will help you?" Emily snapped hands on her hips. "You deserve nothing. I mean you want to create a Hybrid army because your family hates you." She carried on circling him. "Does Klausy feel alone?" She mocked when she felt him grab her wrists from trailing over his back and a hand grab her throat. "You dare mock me? You don't know who I am!" He yelled before suddenly darkness consumed her when he snapped her neck dropping her limp body to the floor causing Elena to gasp as Stefan rushed over to his sisters side. Kneeling down beside her dead body.

"Don't worry about it love, knowing her annoying ways she'll be up in no time." He smirked as he looked at Elena, causing her to shiver her heart racing in her chest. "Why did you do that?" She whispered. "Oh she was starting to wear my patience." He replied smoothly. Before the door swung open again. "There's my witch. Now, I need you to do a little something for me." He replied dangerously yet still keeping a deadly smile on his face. Causing the witch to put on a steel face not letting her fear and anger show. Before she looked towards the floor where floor were a very dead looking Emily looked her hair a mess and her neck at a painful angle.

"Why should I help you?" She spat.

"Because love, If you don't help me your friend Tyler die's." Quickly flashing Tyler over to him her bit into his wrist and fed him his blood before choking him. "You see my Hybrid's are failing because of your witchy interference, and now you need to make that right. Or Tyler dies?"

"No." She heard Matt whisper as Stefan walked towards Klaus. Thinking of a way he could stop The Original Hybrid from killing another friend. When suddenly he snapped Tyler's neck. Throwing him to the floor. "Now let's put a timer on it shall we." The Hybrid walked over to the timer and set it on to twenty minutes. "Now you bet hurry up, the clocks ticking." He smirked as he saw her and the Quarterback, Matt rush away.


	9. Chapter 9

As muffled voices came into her ears, Emily's eyes fluttered open wincing at the offending light coming from the overhead light, her mind suddenly filled with memories of before flashing before her eyes causing rage to fill her body and mind.

Caught of guard by a sudden crash she turned her head slightly to the left to see the werewolf convulsing on the ground, watching curiously as he suddenly lifted his head up growling his eyes a bright golden colour and two pairs of fangs just like her.

Her senses quickly moved to the smell of blood, causing her to quickly jump up pushing the metal science table out of her way, making Caroline shriek in surprise, and the blonde original, to smile timidly. "Well, well, well look who decided to join us!" Klaus smirked tauntingly having killed her and hour before.

Before he could blink she'd thrown him against the wall causing a crack to form in the wall. Making the onlookers gasp in shock. "Temper now sweetheart, you wouldn't want to do something you'd come to regret now would you?" He teased when he saw her eyes flash bright blue, the black viens appearing underneath her eyes and her fangs breaking through before she grabbed him again snapping his leg making him growl. "Oh sweetie, looks like your getting a little slow!" She taunted as she quickly grabbed his head about to smash it against the wall, when a pair of pale arms wrapped around her pulling her back, snarling she lunged at Rebekah who barely missed the deadly fangs. "Emily what has gotten into you? Calm down!" She spoke dangerously. When Klaus went to snap her neck again, when he gasped in pain when he felt sharp claws dig into his chest trying to claw themselves around his beating heart. When he felt his back hit the wall again, the three onlookers looking socked and scared, how could the Salvatore's younger sister, get so close to killing and Original, not just that but an Original Hybrid. "Not so tough now eh Klausy?" She spoke threateningly as he saw the fear cross his face as she pushed in deeper into the flesh of his chest the blood now freely pouring out staining his grey Henley.

"Let go Emily, he's my brother!" Rebekah hissed fearful of her best friend shocked when she retracted her hand from his chest causing him to growl at her as she flashed away before Caroline quickly spoke up. "What the hell just happened?" She asked blue eyes wide in shock.

Before Klaus looked at the door where her body had left. "I don't know." He whispered as he walked out hands clenched by his sides, no one should be able to overpower him, kill him. He was going to find out what was going on and make sure that it stopped.

As Emily flashed into the house she had managed to calm herself down just enough, as she walked into her room she washed her hands in the marble sink, staring at her dishevelled appearance in the mirror, her hair looked like she'd just turned back human after transition into a wolf making, wild was one way to describe it.

As she walked out of her en-suite bathroom she saw her brother on her bed looking at her with narrowed eyes causing her eyes to roll, as she grabbed a T-Shirt and got changed into her it. "Damon is there something you would like to say?" She asked. "What happened to you tonight you look all wolfie!" He smirked causing her to chuckle. "Damon if it passed that beautiful mind of yours I am part wolf!" She winked as she jumped into the bed next to him sitting crossed legged next to him, tilting her head curiously.

"Fine you got me little sis!" He sighed causing her to beam in triumph. "Go on." She urged him on. "I think somethings happened to Stefan..." He trailed off looking deep in thought causing her heart to beat faster and sit straighter. "What do you think has happened?" Damon turned to look at her contemplating his next words. "I think Klaus had compelled him..." He trailed off. "To do what?" He sighed. "Well lets just say I had to get Elena out of hospital because Klaus was draining her of her blood to make more Hybrids, and she told me that Stefan bit her. I mean Stefan wouldn't do that unless..."

"He didn't have his emotions on." She sighed. "I am going to kill him!" She snarled when her door suddenly opened to reveal her other brother standing there a smug expression on his face.


End file.
